


Tak Miało Być

by Mm1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm1969/pseuds/Mm1969
Summary: Jedna upojna noc może zmienić bieg wojny. Harry musi się ukryć. Siebie i swój sekret. Czy ów sekret połączy Harry'ego i Toma? Tylko jeśli tak miało być. (Tłumaczenie opowiadania pt. "Meant To Be" autorstwa phoenixmaiden13)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254807) by Phoenixmaiden13. 



Biegnie. Tylko tyle może zrobić.

Biec.

Biec. I nie dać się złapać.

Został oddzielony od swoich przyjaciół w trakcie zakupów w Hogsmeade, kiedy Śmierciożercy rozpoczęli nalot. Nie wie gdzie jest, ale nie może się zatrzymać, by się nad tym zastanowić. Przeklina swoją nieuwagę. Jak mógł być tak głupi i uśpić czujność? Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie ataki jakie ostatnio miały miejsce, powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Ale teraz nie wiele na to może poradzić. Gonią go i są blisko.

Może ich wyczuć. Ma szczęście, że udało mu się uciekać już tak długo. Jeśli go złapią... Merlin wie, co mu zrobią. Szczególnie, jeśli zabiorą o do niego. Wzdryga się na myśl, że miałby stanąć twarzą w twarz z nim; następnego razu może nie być, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Drzewa są wszędzie, przysłaniają mu widok i ukrywają go jednocześnie ukrywając wroga. Musi być ostrożny i czujny jeśli nie chce się zdradzić. Musi znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu, zanim go znajdą.

Ma nadzieję, że jego przyjaciołom nic nie jest i że udało im się gdzieś ukryć.

Powietrze jest gęste od unoszącej się magii. Ukrywając się gdzie się da i walcząc, kiedy zajdzie konieczność, stara się unieszkodliwić ich jak najwięcej, ale jest ich zbyt wielu. Musi się dostać w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Gdyby tylko wokół nie było czarów antyaportacyjnych, udałoby mu się wyrwać stąd wcześniej, a tak, musi znaleźć miejsce, z którego będzie mógł to po prostu zrobić. Adrenalina pulsuje w jego żyłach, umożliwiając mu dalszą walkę, ale jest już zmęczony i zaczyna zwalniać. W końcu, chowając się za bujną roślinnością zatrzymuje się by złapać oddech wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Wygląda zza krzewu, a kiedy droga okazuje się pusta, szybko biegnie schować się za drzewem, a potem kolejnym, i kolejnym. Jeszcze tylko kawałek i będzie mógł stąd zniknąć. Może wyczuć koniec czaru antyaportacyjnego kilka stóp dalej.

Strumień światła to jedyne ostrzeżenie przed tym, jak zaklęcie trafia go w plecy. Powinienem być ostrożniejszy, myśli kiedy odwraca się by spojrzeć na napastników. Białe maski świecące w ciemności. Śmierciożercy uśmiechają się do niego z wyższością. Próbuje zwalczyć efekty klątwy, ale nie jest w stanie.

Harry Potter podnosi wzrok na napastników zanim odpływa w ramiona nieświadomości.

Kiedy się obudził, znajdował się w jakimś podziemnym pomieszczeniu. To pewnie lochy, pomyślał. Przypomniał sobie co się stało i ponownie zaczął przeklinać swoją głupotę. Powinienem był być ostrożniejszy. Jak do cholery z tego wybrnę? Przeszukał swoje kieszenie i jak mógł się spodziewać, różdżki nie znalazł. Szlag by to! Harry rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie i zauważył, że pomieszczenie nie miało okien, albo drzwi jeśli o to chodzi. Jedynie kamienne ściany. Jak stąd wyjść? Z drugiej jednak strony... Jak się tu dostałem? Obmacał wszystkie ściany, niczego nie znalazł. Pokój był zimny i surowy, jednak skądś dochodził przeciąg wprawiając go w drżenie, więc gdzieś tu musiały być jakieś drzwi, których on nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Nie możecie mnie tu trzymać! – krzyknął, kręcąc się zdezorientowany. – Znajdę wyjście i ucieknę!

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Podążał za przeciągiem, starając się odnaleźć drzwi. Kilkakrotnie naparł na ścianę, bez efektu. Więc jedyne co mógł zrobić, to czekać.

Harry musiał zasnąć. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było wrażenie, że ktoś nim mocno potrząsał, żeby go obudzić. Podskoczył i wpółprzytomny spiął się do ucieczki. Jego uszu dobiegł znajomy, piskliwy śmiech. Nie od przodu jak się spodziewał, lecz z tyłu. Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę.

\- Cholera! – przeklął i starał się odwrócić, ale zaklęcie trafiło go w plecy. – Nie... Nie, nie znowu, udało mu się pomyśleć, zanim ponownie ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry obudził się tak nagle, jakby ktoś zanurzył go w wodzie. Usiadł gwałtownie, mrugając i rozglądając się wokół. Znajdował się w dużym, ciemnym pokoju, najwyraźniej nadal w podziemiu. Co ciekawe, były tam okna, tylko najwyraźniej przykryte. Ściany wyglądały na mokre – pokryte mchem i pnączami, które wdzierały się przez wybite okna. Kurz był wszędzie. Wyglądało, jakby nikt tu od wieków nie sprzątał. Następną rzeczą jaką zauważył, było to, że był otoczony.

\- No, no, no... Popatrzcie tylko, kto postanowił do nas dołączyć

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu Harry zesztywniał. Głos, który nawiedzał go w koszmarach, głos należący do mężczyzny, który odebrał mu wszystko co kochał, i nieprzerwanie zamieniał jego życie w piekło.

Harry spojrzał na czerwonookiego, wężowego mężczyznę którego ostatnio widział w Departamencie Tajemnic.

\- Voldemort – wypluł. – Gdzieś mnie przywlókł?

\- Och, Harry. Gdzie twoje maniery? – powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Voldemort. Jego słudzy zachichotali rozbawieni. Nie ma powodu by być nieuprzejmym.

\- Dobra – odparł Harry sucho i wykonał najbardziej dramatyczny pokłon jaki mógł wykonać klęcząc. – Mój Panie. Gdzie jestem?

\- Kpij sobie ile chcesz, Potter. Nie dbam o to. Odpowiem jednak na twoje pytanie. To – powiedział Voldemort, gestem obejmując pokój – jest dom moich przodków.

\- Naprawdę? – Harry rozejrzał się. Widział tylko gnijące ściany i popękany kamień – Nie wygląda jakoś szczególnie imponująco.

\- To także miejsce twojego upadku. Dzisiaj umrzesz! – rzucił z nieskrywaną radością, chociaż w jego głosie słychać było równie wyraźnie jadowitą wściekłość.

\- Mówisz tak od dziesięciu lat, a ja wciąż tu jestem – odparł Harry z uśmiechem, czując przypływ wiary w siebie. Voldemort skrzywił się ohydnie z niezadowoleniem. Jego oczy zamieniły się w szparki.

\- Zaraz to skończę, jeśli pozwolisz – powiedział beznamiętnie podnosząc różdżkę. Harry, choć dostrzegał irracjonalność sytuacji, spanikował. To nie miało być tak, nie może przecież tutaj tak po prostu umrzeć. Musi żyć. To on musiał przeżyć.

\- Poczekaj! – zawołał szybko, zrywając się z podłogi. Śmierciożercy natychmiast wycelowali w niego swoje różdżki. – Nie pozwolisz mi walczyć? Czyż nie tak nakazuje etykieta?

Voldemort zatrzymał się i zmierzył Harry'ego ostrym spojrzeniem czerwonych, gadzich oczu. Pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie, a nawet iskierka wesołości. Tak, jakby Czarny Pan zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

\- Twoja bezczelność jest frustrująca, Potter. Ale masz rację. Nie żeby robiło mi to jakąkolwiek różnicę. Oddajcie mu różdżkę.

Bellatrix Lestrange wystąpiła z szeregu i rzuciła w Harry'ego jego różdżką, którą ten złapał bez najmniejszego trudu – jakby jego dłoń i magiczny przedmiot do siebie lgnęły, tęskniły za sobą. Powitał jej znajomy dotyk z ulgą. Popatrzył na różdżkę i demonstracyjnie zmarszczył nos z obrzydzeniem. Wyczyścił ją o swoje szaty. Najwidoczniej sam też zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

Bellatrix wrzasnęła z oburzena. Z podekscytowania traciła nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Bella! – ostrzegł ją beznamiętnie Voldemort. Nie spuszczał z Harry'ego wzroku.

Wycofała się posłusznie do szeregu, posyłając tylko Harry'emu nienawistne spojrzenie. Wyglądała jak rozwścieczona łasica. W przejmującej, pełnej napięcia ciszy, która nastała, chłopak słyszał, jak najwierniejsza ze sług Voldemorta niemal dyszy ze złości. Sprawiło mu to małą satysfakcję. Po chwili przeniósł uwagę na swojego największego wroga.

Voldemort stał na podwyższeniu. W ten sposób chciał pokazać swoją kontrolę nad Harrym, nad Bellatrix, nad wszystkimi i wszystkim znajdującym się w komnacie. Strzepnął rękaw szaty, odsłaniając chude, blade przedramię. Była to ręka trzymająca różdżkę; szykował się do walki. Do ostatecznej klątwy. Nie chciał chybić. Zmierzył chłopaka uważnym spojrzeniem i poruszył się w stronę szerokich stopni.

\- Teraz – mówił Riddle, schodząc powoli ze swojego podium – Zaczniemy, panie Potter.

\- Robisz poważny błąd.

\- Zobaczymy – odpowiedział Voldemort, władczym gestem nakazując, by jego poplecznicy się odsunęli.

Patrzyli na siebie przez minutę, zanim Voldemort wykonał ruch. Wycelował różdżkę, jednak Harry był szybszy. Wiedział, że refleks szukającego nieraz go uratuje.

\- Deducere Iaquearia! – ryknął i wycelował różdżkę w górę. Błysk pomarańczowego światła rąbnął prosto w sufit. Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się w furii i nagłym zrozumieniu.

\- NIE! – wrzasnął, zanim sufit zawalił się pomiędzy nich.

Huk był potężny, a widok kamiennych odłamów spadających na Voldemorta i jego popleczników przerażający. A raczej byłby przerażający, gdyby Harry'ego w ogóle obchodził ich los. Z pewnością już rzucili na siebie tarcze i zaklęcia chroniące; miał jednak nadzieję, że wszechobecny pył oraz efekt zaskoczenia wywołane zaklęciem mogły dać mu szansę na ucieczkę. Nie zamierzał jej zmarnować.

\- Jak wspomniałem, poważny błąd! – Nie tracąc czasu, obrócił się na pięcie i podbiegł do podwójnych drzwi, zmiatając sobie z drogi gruz i Śmierciożerców, którzy próbowali zagrodzić mu drogę. Harry miał uzasadnione złe przeczucie, że gdyby został dłużej, wszystko skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej, niż się zaczęło.

Dzięki Merlinowi, mniej ważni, a przy tym słabsi Śmierciożercy stali z tyłu, dlatego akurat ich udało się łatwo pozbyć. Ale brak umiejętności nadrabiali liczebnością. Niech to szlag! Czy oni się nigdy nie kończą? – warknął do siebie w myślach, kiedy oszołomił kolejną dwójkę i wysłał ich na schludny stosik ciał. Nareszcie! Nareszcie! Zobaczył niezastawione nikim ani niczym dojście do drzwi; miał nadzieję, że wyprowadzą go na wolność. Biegł jak szalony, cały czas mając drzwi w zasięgu wzroku. Kolejne uniki przed klątwami Śmierciożerców nie sprawiły, że zboczył z trasy. Harry przebiegł przez drzwi, zamknął je i zapieczętował.

– To powinno ich na chwilę zatrzymać – wymamrotał i się odwrócił. – Kurwa... – syknął w niedowierzaniu. Spojrzał na długość korytarza i na ilość drzwi prowadzących nie wiadomo dokąd. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nagle podskoczył, słysząc hałas. Śmierciożercy próbowali otworzyć drzwi za jego plecami. Byli już blisko. Podszedł do pierwszych lepszych drzwi po lewej stronie, mając nadzieję,że to te właściwe. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.


	3. Chapter 3

– Łapcie go! – wrzasnął Voldemort i zepchnął sobie z drogi najbliższego Śmierciożercę.

Patrzył ze złością, jak Harry znika za drzwiami po drugiej stronie pokoju. Znowu został oszukany przez tego smarkacza. Ale jak tylko położy na chłopaku ręce, nic go już nie powstrzyma...

– Co powiedziałem?! – krzyknął widząc, jak ślamazarnie Śmierciożercy usiłowali przedostać się przez pobojowisko.

Wywrócił oczami i machnięciem różdżki usunął gruz. Słudzy natychmiast zaczęli gramolić się żwawiej, by wypełnić jego rozkaz. Otaczają mnie idioci, pomyślał gorzko, po czym poszedł zabić Pottera raz na zawsze.

Harry pokonał jeszcze jedną kondygnację schodów i pobiegł w głąb korytarza. Cholera, jak wielkie jest to miejsce? Odwrócił się i wyrzucił Śmierciożercę przez poręcz za nim.

Nie miał czasu, aby zatrzymywać się i podziwiać wspaniałe draperie i dzieła sztuki ozdabiające ściany. Zajęty był szukaniem wyjścia. Niemniej, z tego co zdążył zauważyć, to wyglądały na bardzo stare i wyjątkowo cenne. Harry oczywiście się zgubił, jako że drzwi przez które przeszedł okazały się nie być tymi właściwymi, podobnie jak i następne. I jeszcze następne. To jedynie sprawiło, że znalazł się jeszcze głębiej we wnętrzu domu. Pogubił się jeszcze bardziej. Śmierciożercy mieli nad nim przewagę, znali dom. No i oczywiście Voldemort był z nimi. Był w stanie usłyszeć, jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto sobie z niego drwi.

Pokonawszy kolejny korytarz, dotarł do wspaniałych podwójnych drzwi. Wyglądały na solidne. Był to ślepy zaułek, nie mógł iść nigdzie indziej, nie mógł się też wrócić i spróbować innej drogi. Pogoń zbliżała się jak wichura. Decyzja musiała być szybka,

No to wchodzimy – pomyślał i pociągnął za klamkę. Zamarł. Drzwi były zamknięte. Szarpał dalej. Cholera!

– Nie masz dokąd pójść, Potter... – Usłyszał głos Voldemorta tuż nad swoim uchem. Obrócił się, sparaliżowany. Czarny Pan stał pięćdziesiąt stóp od niego, ale akustyka podnosiła szept do rangi wyraźnej mowy. Stał tam, głaszcząc różdżkę. – Po prostu się poddaj.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i spróbował niewerbalnej Alohomory, ale zaklęcie również nie zadziałało. Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta i zobaczył jak na jego twarzy wykwita uśmieszek, gdy się do niego zbliżał. Krok za krokiem. Wzbudziło to w nim gniew. Musiał być jakiś sposób!

– Otwórz się, kurwa! – wysyczał. Cudownym sposobem otworzyły się. Cóż. Złapał za klamkę, wsunął się do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą w momencie, w którym ugodziło w nie zaklęcie. Pobieżnie rozglądając się po pokoju doszedł do wniosku, że biorąc po uwagę hasło w wężomowie, była to sypialnia samego Voldemorta.

Wspaniale, moje szczęście. To oczywiście musiał być jego pokój.

Jak na Ślizgona przystało, wystrój utrzymał w zielonych i srebrnych barwach. W rogu stała szafa, pod ścianą biurko. Środek pokoju zajmowało ogromne łóżko. Było tu bardzo ładnie, zważywszy na to, że był to pokój samego Czarnego Pana. Jak zwykle, musiał mieć najwyższy możliwy standard.

Harry zanurkował pod łóżko w momencie w którym wkurzony Lord Voldemort otworzył drzwi i zamknął je za sobą.  
– No, Harry. To niegrzecznie wchodzić do cudzych pokoi bez pozwolenia.  
– Powinieneś ustawić lepsze hasło – odparł Harry, uchylając się od zaklęcia szybującego w jego kierunku. – Wiesz, usiłowanie morderstwa w trakcie rozmowy także nie jest przykładem dobrego savoire-vivre'u, ale od kiedy ma to dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Po kolejnej wymianie zdań znów zaczęli miotać w siebie zaklęciami, obaj starając się odwrócić uwagę drugiego. Voldemort próbował się do niego zbliżyć, a Harry dotrzeć do okna w nadziei, że uda mu się wyskoczyć i uciec. Wyglądało na to, że Voldemort odczytał jego myśli. Okno zamknęło się i najpewniej nie będzie chciało ustąpić. Harry przeklął. Teraz jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez drzwi na drugim końcu pokoju.  
Nie tylko on stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Voldemort ciągle pudłował i robił dziury w ścianach. W gniewie nie potrafił się nawet skoncentrować.

– Coś nie tak, Tom? Jednak nie chcesz zrujnować swojej posiadłości? – Harry drwił widząc, jak Voldemort nieskutecznie celuje. Harry nie miał z tym problemu i bez skrupułów cisnął w swojego wroga kilkoma książkami, lampą i wazą.

Voldemort warknał i natarł na niego, zbijając Harry'ego z pantałyku. Harry potknął się i rzucił w obronie w połowie wypowiedziane zaklęcie. Zaklęcie ugodziło Riddle'a w ramię. Upuścił różdżkę, ale udało mu się mocno uchwycić Harry'ego za ramię. Na oczach chłopaka wężowe oblicze znikło na rzecz przystojnej twarzy mniej więcej trzydziestoletniego Toma Ridlle'a.  
Na szczęście dla Toma, Śmierciożercy nie mieli wstępu do jego pokoju, więc nie mogli zobaczyć jego prawdziwej postaci. Wężowy wygląd przybierał w obecności swoich popleczników. Bali się go i byli mu posłuszni. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby się dowiedzieli. A Harry niestety się dowiedział. Wpatrywał się zszokowany w jakże ludzko wyglądającego Voldemorta.  
Zaledwie sekundę wcześniej był łysy, blady jak śmierć, miał szparki zamiast nosa, czerwone oczy i wężowy język. Teraz miał gęste, kruczoczarne włosy, bladą cerę, jednak nie w niezdrowy sposób, niebieskie oczy z lekkim błyskiem czerwieni i normalny nos.

– Coś nie tak, Potter? Mowę Ci odjęło? Tom uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok od wspaniałej istoty przed którą stał.  
Jego parszywe szczęście, że zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej seksualności dopiero niedawno, po latach zaprzeczania, tylko po to by tak szybko zostać skonfrontowanym z czymś tak zapierającym dech w piersiach, co było jednocześnie jego największym wrogiem. Dlaczego, Merlinie, dlaczego? Naprawdę mi przykro, ok? Może zechciałbyś przestać stawiać mnie w takich sytuacjach. Wystarczy mi, że cały czas moje życie jest zagrożone, nie musisz także bawić się moim libido! Harry szukał w swoim umyśle czegoś mądrego do powiedzenia.  
– Wow, użyłeś mugolskiego powiedzenia. Osiągnąłeś nowy poziom dna. – Harry odpowiedział i skrzywił się wewnętrznie. To brzmiało żałośnie nawet dla niego. Tom przycisnął Harry'ego mocniej do ściany.  
– Wydaje mi się,że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z pozycji w jakiej się znajdujesz, Potter.

Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tych słów. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę, do cholery. Tom przyciskał go do ściany, rękę zaciskając na jego koszuli przy kołnierzyku, z kolanem wciśniętym pomiędzy jego nogi. W dodatku pochylał się nad nim w bardzo małej odległości. W złej pozycji. W złej pozycji! Jego umysł szaleńczo krzyczał, starając się powstrzymać ciało od reakcji. To ostatnie nie za bardzo chciało współpracować. Uśmieszek Toma przeszedł w zmarszczenie brwi, kiedy spojrzał na zarumienioną twarz Harry'ego, a potem kiedy jego wzrok zjechał niżej. Przesunął kolano po udzie Harry'ego aż do jego lekkiej erekcji, która stawała się coraz pokaźniejsza z każdą chwilą. Harry wziął gwałtowny wdech. Jego rumieniec jeszcze pociemniał. Starał się wyswobodzić z uścisku Toma.

– Kto by pomyślał... – Tom wydawał się być zachwycony. Po części tak było, starał się jednak przede wszystkim opanować swoje zmieszanie.

– Zamknij się! - odparował Harry coraz mocniej starając się oswobodzić. Pieprzone hormony!  
– Ależ, panie Potter, ja nic nie mówiłem.

– Po prostu się z...  
Harry przerwał. Bliznę przeszył ostry ból. Czegoś takiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Ból narastał i narastał, aż Harry miał wrażenie, że jego czaszka pęknie na dwoje. Jakby coś chciało się wydostać na zewnątrz. Jedyną różnicą było to, że nie tylko on zdawał się cierpieć te katusze. Tom go puścił i złapał się za głowę. Ból był tak silny, że z oczu popłynęły łzy. Na początku pomyślał,że to Potter coś robi, co go wkurzyło, ale złość tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Poza tym zauważył, że Harry przechodził to samo. Po kilku minutach ból zaczął ustępować, a oni byli w stanie oddychać normalnie.  
W miejsce bólu przyszło uczucie tęsknoty i żądzy, których nie byli w stanie kontrolować. Kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, oby wydało się, że patrzyli przez mgłę. Wszystko było zamazane.

Harry wcisnął się jeszcze bardziej w ścianę, jakby chciał, by go wchłonęła. Tom przesunął się bliżej niego z drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy i położył dłonie po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego.  
– Co?  
Harry starał się brzmieć zastraszająco. Poległ na całej linii. Jego głos był ochrypły i przepełniony pragnieniem, mający na mężczyznę przed nim skutek dokładnie odwrotny do zamierzonego.  
– Co zrobiłeś?" Wysyczał Tom starając się utemperować gniew i odepchnąć od siebie tę żądzę, która zaślepiała umysł i paliła nerwy.  
– Nic nie zrobiłem – Obaj skrzywili się jak targnął nimi ból.  
– Myślałem, że ty to robisz. To zazwyczaj ty. – Tom nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. Nigdy nie patrzył na chłopaka z takim zrozumieniem. Widział zieleń jego oczu, drżące usta, żyłę pulsującą tuż pod skórą skroni. Czuł żar w podbrzuszu. Nie potrafił się opanować.  
– C-co się stało? – spytał Harry, a Tom widział tylko poruszające się skrawki czerwieni. Słodkie.

– Nie ma pojęcia – wyszeptał szczerze w odpowiedzi.

Harry zadrżał, słysząc zdumiewającą szczerość w głosie Toma, ale także niezwykle seksowną ochrypłość. Nie wiedział, dlaczego go to tak pobudzało.  
– Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?  
– „Tak", to znaczy jak? – zapytał figlarnie Tom przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Wyglądało, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co robi.  
– No... Właśnie tak – szepnął Harry. Brakowało mu tchu. Tom był za blisko, za blisko, aby czuł się swobodnie. Czuł, jak spodnie boleśnie opinają jego erekcję. Miał ogromną ochotę, żeby je z siebie zerwać. Nie!  
– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł Tom, całkowicie ignorując spanikowany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.  
Z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się niedowierzający i zszokowany ni to szept, ni to krzyk, ni to charczenie. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie skończył myśli.  
Tom zamknął mu usta w namiętnym pocałunku i wszystko otoczyła ciemność.


	4. Chapter 4

Dłonie Toma kilka sekund później błądziły po ciele Harry'ego. Jedną ręką obejmował go przyciągając mocno do siebie, a drugą włożył pod koszulkę badając jego skórę. Ręce Harry'ego również były zajęte wplątywaniem się w czarne loki Toma i przyciąganiem go bliżej. Jego różdżka leżała zapomniana u jego stóp. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia co właściwie się działo. W jednej sekundzie skakali sobie do gardeł, by za chwilę Harry leżał pod Tomem na jego wspaniałym łożu całując się z nim jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Zaraz? Kiedy do tego doszło? Harry pomyślał gorączkowo Stop. Stop! Co ja wyprawiam? Usiłował poruszyć rękami tak, aby odepchnąć go od siebie, jednak ręce nie chciały słuchać. Chciał odsunąć usta, które obecnie były zajęte przez język Toma, ale nie był w stanie. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie był w stanie się ruszyć. To znaczy ruszyć się był w stanie, ale tak jakby to ktoś inny kontrolował jego ciało zupełnie jakby był obserwatorem w swoim własnym ciele. Co gorsza, podobało mu się to. To niemożliwe. Był pod działaniem zaklęcia. Ale to nie miało sensu. Dlaczego Tom to robi? Tom mnie nienawidzi i to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. I w ogóle od kiedy to jest „Tom"? To Voldemort! Vol-de-mort!, wyjaśnijmy to sobie, Potter, pomyślał, jednak jego myśli zostały zmieszane ze sobą tworząc bezimienną papkę. Znów spróbował zdrowego rozsądku. Voldemort był stary; prawdopodobnie od dawna z nikim nie spał... to najprawdopodobniej najwięcej akcji od lat...zaraz... Cz-czyto oznaczało że...

\- Nie – wyjąkał, kiedy Tom przypuścił atak na jego szyję. - Sstop...dlaczego...? Tom podniósł głowę z wysiłkiem i spojrzał w przepełnione strachem i żądzą oczy Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę - wyszeptał ochryple i pochylił się by ponownie posiąść jego usta. Wtedy właśnie Harry zorientował się,że Tom ma dokładnie taki sam problem jak on. Nie byli w stanie się kontrolować. Jedyne co mogli zrobić, to się temu poddać. Ale jego to nie obchodzi! To Voldemort jest tu tym mądrzejszym i silniejszym. Powinien być w stanie przestać. Dlaczego nie przestaje? Harry położył się na poduszkach, a jego ciało poddało się pragnieniom. Nie żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór. Jedynym sygnałem tego, że mu się to nie podobało, były łzy zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu. Czując jak Harry się rozluźnia, Tom zaczął ochoczo rozpinać jego koszulę, odsłaniając opaloną skórę. Zsunął dłonie w dół jego ciała i pochylił się by wziąć w usta różowy sutek. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, wygiął się w górę i wzmocnił zacisk dłoni na włosach Toma. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego, doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. To wszystko było niewystarczające. Jego ciało płonęło, a on pragnął więcej. Dłonie błądziły po omacku po koszuli Toma i zaczęły ją rozpinać. Zrobił to tak gwałtownie,że kilka guzików oderwało się. Chłopak pozwolił swoim dłoniom przesuwać się po ramionach i wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach pleców czując pod palcami każdy ich ruch. Tom chwycił te wędrujące dłonie i przyszpilił je jedną ręką nad głową Harry'ego aby drugą powędrować w kierunku jego jeansów. W zaledwie trzy sekundy nie było śladu po spodniach i bokserkach, pozostawiając go wyeksponowanym w całej swojej okazałości. Harry miał na tyle przytomny umysł by zarumienić się pod badawczym spojrzeniem Toma. Zamruczał z lubością kiedy dłonie dłonie ześlizgnęły się po jego udach aby go objąć. Ciepło zebrało się w dole jego brzucha i szybko zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać, narastając z każdą chwilą aż do momentu, kiedy miał wrażenie, że płonie. Uniósł biodra i pozwolił swoim nogom opaść na boki.

\- T-Tom - zaskomlał - pospiesz się! - Co prawda sam nie wiedział z czym dokładnie, ale Voldemort zdawał się bezbłędnie odczytać jego intencje. Mając chłopaka tak wyeksponowanego przed sobą wymamrotał zaklęcie i gwałtownie wsunął palec głęboko w pomarszczoną dziurkę. Po chwili dodał kolejny palec i kolejny. Harry skrzywił się na tak bezlitosne przygotowanie, ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Potrzebował tego, ale potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, czegoś większego. Uczucie gorąca nie chciało ustąpić i teraz naprawdę zaczynało go parzyć. Jego myśli były rozmazane, nie miał pojęcia czego tak naprawdę chciał. Chyba tylko żeby to palenie ustało. Co to było? Czego potrzebował? Czego-

-O tak! Właśnie tak! - Harry jęknął i wyciągnął nieprzytomnie ręce w kierunku mężczyzny przed sobą. Nie! Nie chcę tego! Co ja w ogóle sobie myślę? Stop! Jednakże sięgnął ręką by dotknąć wybrzuszenia w spodniach Toma. Tom zrzucił z siebie spodnie i bieliznę patrząc zachłannie jak Harry sięgnął do niego i chwycił jego twardego członka by poruszać ręką w górę i w dół.

Jęknął, odsunął rękę partnera i się na niego wspiął złączając ze sobą ich biodra. Z łatwością ułożył się pod nim wygodnie z nogami po obu stronach bioder Toma. Otwarty i wyeksponowany. N-Nie! Nie, nie, nie! Harry krzyczał w myślach kiedy Tom rozsunął jego pośladki. Nie tak, nie, nie proszę, nie tak! Tom pozwolił swoim oczom ślizgać się po postaci pod nim, a jego zamroczony umysł był w stanie uformować tylko jedno słowo. Piękny. Odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Nie, to nie tak. Co ja wyprawiam? To jest Potter! Dlaczego moje ciało mnie nie słucha? Nakazuję ci przestać! Tom skrzywił się nieznacznie kiedy to dziwne palenie sprawiło,że jego członek zadygotał z pragnienia, przypominając mu co właściwie powinien teraz robić. Uniósł biodra Harry'ego nieco wyżej i ułożył się na wysokości jego wejścia. Wyszeptał zaklęcie by się nawilżyć i wsunął się cały do wnętrza Harry'ego. Harry krzyknął z bólu i przyjemności kiedy Tom gwałtownie go penetrował. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i uniósł biodra wyżej, by być całkowicie wypełnionym. W myślach krzyczał. Dysząc, złapał palcami ramiona Toma nogi zaplatając mocno w jego talii i czekał na kolejny ruch. Nie dbał o to co robił tak długo jak było to tak przyjemne i właściwe. Tom jęknął głośnio kiedy to ciasne ciepło zacisnęło się wokół niego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Połowa jego umysłu była zniesmaczona. Chciał rzucić chłopakiem o podłogę i go torturować jak początkowo miał zamiar, jednak pozostał w bezruchu i pozwolił Harry'emu dostosować się do jego rozmiaru. Chłopak złapał go za ramiona i przyciągnął swoją twarz aby uspokoić pędzące serce. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Czarny Pan był w nim, całował jego szyję jak. Odrzucało go to, a z drugiej strony był niesamowicie usatysfakcjonowany. Palenie ustało, podobnie jak ból głowy. Nie bardzo mógł to zrozumieć. Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się doznaniami. Tom odsunął się lekko, by spojrzeć na postać pod sobą, podziwiał go przez chwilę zanim pochylił się i ponownie uchwycił te różowe usta w pocałunku. Języki splotły się ze sobą w tańcu, pocałunek się pogłębił, stając się coraz bardziej zaborczy z każdą mijającą sekundą. Rozdzielili się tylko na chwilę by zaczerpnąć powietrza i zaraz sięgnąć po więcej. W końcu Tom uniósł biodra Harry'ego, wysunął się z niego i wbił z powrotem. Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wrzasnął z bólu. Nie spodziewał się tego, i bolało jak cholera, ale Tom zdawał się tym nie przejmować jako że zrobił to ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach chłopaka, kiedy ten pozwalał robić Tomowi co tylko ten chciał. Nie żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór. Zaskoczył go delikatny dotyk na twarzy, otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć w rubinowoczerwone tęczówki. Tom delikatnie otarł łzy Harry'ego i pochylił się by ponownie go pocałować.

\- Rozluźnij się - wyszeptał.

Harry przełknął i starał się postąpić zgodnie z radą Toma. Po kilku chwilach jego ciało wbrew jego woli rozluźniło się i był w stanie poruszać się w nim swobodniej. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze kiedy przeszyła go nagła przyjemność. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczył, nawet kiedy sam się dotykał. Był tak świadomy swojego ciała, jak nigdy wcześniej. Jego sutki były twarde, erekcja tak naprężona, że aż bolesna. Czuł delikatne muśnięcia po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Mógł poczuć naprężające się mięśnie brzucha i nóg, ale przed wszystkim mógł poczuć masywny członek wsuwający i wysuwający się z niego. I to było takie przyjemne! Harry zarzucił ręce wokół szyi Toma i przyciągnął go do głębokiego pocałunku. Ten pozwolił na to, jednakże to on dominował. Gorące pocałunki i ciągły dźwięk uderzającej skóry o skórę były jedynymi dźwiękami wypełniającymi pokój. Tom odsunął usta i naznaczył pocałunkami drogę aż do ucha Harry'ego.

\- Powiedz mi czego pragniesz - wysyczał ochryple. Młodszy czarodziej jęknął i zamknął oczy zatracając się w przyjemności. Syk wężomowy tylko w tym pomagał.

\- D-dotknij mnie.

\- Dotykam - Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Bardziej - Tom delikatnie przeciągnął zewnętrzną częścią paznokci po wnętrzu ud Harry'ego, zmierzając do góry, w stronę obolałego penisa. Nie dotknął go jednak jak wbijał się znów i znów w Harry'ego. Obserwował swojego własnego masywnego członka zanurzającego w się w tym ciasnym cieple. Wrzasnął w ekstazie jak wbiły się w niego paznokcie i wygiął swoje biodra jeszcze bardziej. Tom zdawał się tylko na to czekać, ponieważ wtargnął w niego jeszcze mocniej.

\- Aaaah ah ah! O kurwa! Boże! Jeszcze raz! - wrzasnął, a Czarny Pan powtórzył swoje działanie. Harry zacisnął dłoń wokół szyi Toma i rozsunął nogi jeszcze bardziej. - Ah, aaaah,aah! Boże Tom! Szybciej. Szybciej! Mężczyzna warknął gardłowo i ułożył się z jedną ręką nad głową chłopaka, a drugą trzymając jego biodra w miejscu. Zaczął wchodzić w błagające ciało Harry'ego jeszcze szybciej.

\- Tego chcesz? Tego?

-Tak!..mmmhhh chcę - wydyszał. – O tak, aaaahhh, chcę!

Po kilku minutach tej niebiańskiej tortury Harry zaczął czuć gorąco w dolnych rejonach brzucha.

\- O boże! Tom, Oooooh! Zaraz dojdę, zaraz dojdę!

Tom spojrzał na pokrytą potem twarz Harry'ego i jego przymknięte w rozkoszy oczy samemu czując zbliżający się orgazm. Sięgnął pomiędzy ich ciała, chwytając sączącego się członka kochanka i ruszając ręką w rytm swoich pchnięć. Chłopak wciągnął powietrze i przywarł do niego mocniej.

\- O cholera! Kurwa! Zaraz...Aaaaaah! - wykrzyknął kiedy poddał się swojemu ciału i doszedł.

Tom zazgrzytał zębami i kiedy poczuł mięśnie zaciskające się wokół niego starał się bezskutecznie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Puścił teraz już nieco miękkiego członka Harry'ego, chwycił go za biodra i wbił się w niego mocno jeszcze kilka razy i spuścił się głęboko w nim. Sapnął, kiedy w końcu przestał się ruszać i spojrzał ciało pod sobą. Zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany i potarł oczy, gdyż obraz zaczął mu się zamazywać. Mrugnął, kiedy wizja zaczęła znikać i bezskutecznie próbował odzyskać przytomność umysłu. Co ja zrobiłem? Pomyślał to w momencie kiedy opadał na bok i wtedy pochłonęła go ciemność.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom przemierzał pokój w tę i z powrotem od czasu do czasu rzucając okiem na łóżko, ale wciąż nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku. Właśnie obudził się obok swojego największego wroga, spośród wszystkich ludzi, po najlepszym seksie swojego życia z wyżej wspomnianym wrogiem. Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie dotknąłby Pottera. Coś się stało i niemiłosiernie go to irytowało. Wiedział, że Potter nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, jako że była to bardzo zaawansowana magia i Potter nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. To i jeszcze ten rozdzierający ból głowy. Jemu nigdy się to nie przytrafiało. Jedynie Potterowi, ale to było związane z jego blizną. Kiedy ból łagodniał, zmienił się w najbardziej dojmująca potrzebę wzięcia chłopca w posiadanie. Tom podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na wciąż śpiącego Harry'ego. Delikatnie odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i przyjrzał się bliźnie, którą pozostawił mu ponad 20 lat wcześniej. Mógłtobyćpowód? pomyślał i stwierdził,że musi dowiedzieć się prawdy. Podszedł do półki i strzepnął z książek tynk, który osadził się tam w wyniku walki, wyjął kilka książek i postanowił znaleźć wyjaśnienie dla tego co stało się wcześniej. Ale najpierw musiał pozbyć się swoich popleczników, którzy łomotali zapamiętale w jego drzwi.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy czując się skołowanym i zdezorientowanym. Podniósł się lekko i poczuł tępy ból w tyłku. Nie bolało bardzo, ale do przyjemnych też nie należało. Przesunął rękami po materiale pod sobą i zorientował się że znajduje się na łóżku a jego nagą skórę okala miękki jedwab. Zaraz...nagą? Wyskoczył z łóżka rozglądając się w panice. Dlaczego był...? Nagła wizja wróciła mu pamięć. Omójboże.. J-ja... Jakiś ruch przykuł jego uwagę. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć w przepełnione nienawiścią czerwone oczy niesławnego Czarnego Pana, siedzącego na parapecie z książką w ręce. Harry spojrzał na siebie i zorientował się, że jego ręce się trzęsą. Objął się rękami, by to powstrzymać, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Czuł się taki zgwałcony, taki wykorzystany, tak...zniesmaczony sam sobą, że do tego dopuścił, że pozwolił temu potworowi się dotykać. Wiedział, że odbywało się to za obopólną zgodą, ale to znacznie pogarszało sytuację. On coś mi zrobił. Wiem to!

\- ...er..- O-on mnie zmusił, to on sprawił,że czerpałem z tego przyjemność.. ja sam bym nigdy... -

-tter... Potter!- Harry odzyskał przytomność umysłu kiedy ręka chwyciła go za ramię. Zrzucił ją z siebie i spojrzał w górę dzikim wzrokiem.

-NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! - Tom cofnął się zszokowany reakcją Harry'ego. Spodziewał się,że coś takiego mogło nastąpić, zastanawiał się także co mu powie w zależności od jego reakcji, ale takiej nie przewidział. Złego albo wkurwionego Harry'ego mógł znieść, ale nie płaczącego. - O boże... O boże...- wyszeptał Harry kurcząc się w sobie i przyciskając do siebie prześcieradło by się zakryć. Niepowstrzymane łzy popłynęły kaskadami po jego twarzy kiedy dotarło do niego co właściwie się stało.

-Potter nawet się nie waż się podążać tą ścieżką! Nie zgwałciłem cię przecież-

-Zgwałciłeś! Ja tego nie chciałem! - krzyknął Harry przez łzy. -

Kurwa, Potter, może i jestem Czarnym Panem, ale nie gwałcę ludzi. Nie muszę się komuś narzucać by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Przestań w ogóle tak myśleć!

-Tak jakbyś zgwałcił. Wiem,że coś zrobiłeś. Po prostu wiem!- krzyknął Harry zaplatając mocniej wokół siebie ramiona. -Zmusiłeś mnie-

-Wcale nie!- krzyknął Tom -Nie mogłem się kontrolować podobnie jak i ty.- powiedział i podniósł czytaną wcześniej przez siebie książkę i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Harry cofnął się kiedy Tom się zbliżył, ale ten tylko położył przed nim tę książkę otwartą na pewnej stronie. Spojrzał na Toma, który cofnął się pod okno i zainteresował się widokiem za nim.

\- Przeczytaj- Harry złapał książkę i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie trzymając ją jedną ręką, drugą wciąż przyciskając do siebie prześcieradło.

Więź Dusz- więź najsilniejsza z istniejących. Kiedy zostanie zawarta, nic nie może jej odwrócić. Obie osoby będące pod jej działaniem są wiedzione pragnieniem by być ze sobą, aż do momentu kiedy więź staje się kompletna. W przeciwnym wypadku pragnienie nie ustąpi. Wspomniane pragnienie może się także łączyć z ciągłym świerzbieniem, bólami głowy, paleniem, nieregularnym oddechem etc. Aby więź została dopełniona, obie zainteresowane strony muszą ją zaakceptować. W przeciwnym razie również pojawi się wspomniane pragnienie. Więź ta jest najczęściej wykorzystywana w zaaranżowanych małżeństwach by nie siać w rodzinie niezgody poprzez zawieranie związków pozamałżeńskich.

-Co to znaczy?- spytał Harry.

-To znaczy,że to nasze połączenie zmusiło nas do...skonsumowania więzi.-

-Jakiej więzi? Nie rzucaliśmy przecież żadnych zaklęć?- Harry powiedział z narastającą histerią w głosie.

-Wiem o tym!- Tom stracił nad sobą panowanie i przeczesał ręką włosy. Nie osiągnie wiele jeśli będzie krzyczał. -To najbliższa rzecz temu co nas spotkało co udało mi się odnaleźć-

-Dlaczego teraz? Nigdy nic podobnego się nie działo -

-Przypuszczam,że to dlatego, że nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą sam na sam. Bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie byliśmy,- powiedział Tom odwracając się by wyjrzeć przez okno. Harry już otwierał usta, by się nie zgodzić, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom miał rację. Za każdym razem kiedy się spotykali, ktoś był tam oprócz nich. Quirrell, Ginny, bazyliszek, jego przyjaciele, Śmierciożercy, Zakon, Dumbledore... To naprawdę był pierwszy raz kiedy spotkali się w cztery oczy. Jego oczy znów wypełniły się łzami. Czy to oznaczało,że był przywiązany do Voldemorta już na zawsze? Nie chciał tego. Czekał na tę właściwą osobę, na właściwego mężczyznę któremu mógłby się oddać. A teraz...teraz..

-Skończ już z tym płaczem! Mam już tego dosyć! Tom krzyknął tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Prawdę mówiąc, łzy napawały go strachem. Ale Harry tylko załkał głośniej.

-Zamknij się! Nie rozumiesz! Ja nie chciałem żeby to się stało- zakończył szeptem Harry.

-A ja niby chciałem? Naprawdę sądzisz,że przespałbym się z kimś takim jak ty? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. - Tom zadrwił. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze czując jakby ktoś dźgnął go w serce.

\- Nie chciałem,żeby mój pierwszy raz był z potworem - odwrzasnął. Tom odwrócił się jak oparzony, ale szybko ukrył zdziwienie.

-Byłeś prawiczkiem? Żałosne.-

-Dla ciebie być może. Dzięki tobie już nim nie jestem. Co? Ty straciłeś dziewictwo na piątym roku? „

-Na czwartym, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. To nic nie znaczy.-

-Znaczy! No ale ty raczej tego nie zrozumiesz. Teraz nikt nie będzie chciał mnie dotknąć, zwłaszcza po tym, jak mnie zgwałciłeś!-

-Nie zgwałciłem cię!-

-A ja się czuję jakbyś zrobił właśnie to. I teraz jestem połączony z tobą jakąś więzią! -

-Nie jesteśmy niczym połączeni - wycedził Tom przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Ale przecież powiedziałeś- Zaczął Harry zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziałem,że to najbliższe temu co się stało, co udało mi się znaleźć, a nie że to jest to,- powiedział Tom, ale teraz nie był już pewny. Popatrzył na kruchego chłopca na swoim łóżku, na ciasno oplatające go koce. Jego włosy wciąż w nieładzie a usta wciąż posiniaczone od pocałunków. Ale naprawdę uderzyły go jego oczy. Zielone oczy wypełnione były łzami sprawiając,że były szkliste. Pełno było w nich rozpaczy i obrzydzenia. Łzy spadały na blade policzki, a jego usta drżały kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsał niekontrolowany szloch. Wyglądał na tak zagubionego i złamanego. To nie Potter, którego on znał. Tom z zaskoczeniem odnotował dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Poczucie winy? Wezbrał w nim gniew kiedy krzyknął,

-Wynoś się!- Harry podskoczył i skulił się ze strachu na dźwięk wściekłego głosu Toma. Cofnął się kiedy Tom się zbliżył aż do miejsca w którym dalszy odwrót uniemożliwiło mu wezgłowie łóżka. Tom złapał gwałtownie koce i zdarł je z Harry'ego, który wydał z siebie zaskoczony krzyk. Tom wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w Harry'ego.

-Wynoś się zanim zmienię zdanie!- Harry zamarł jak zwierzę złapane w pułapkę. Puszczał go wolno? Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale był zbyt przerażony postacią nad nim górującą, by o cokolwiek zapytać albo aby w ogóle się ruszyć. Książka leżąca na łóżku przesunęła się niebezpiecznie do krawędzi łóżka i w momencie w którym Tom pociągnął za nakrycie, z głuchym trzaskiem spadła na podłogę. Dźwięk ten wyrwał Harry'ego z letargu. Szybko pozbierał swoje ubrania i zaczął je na siebie zakładać ignorując ostry ból w tyłku i trzęsienie się rąk. Różdżkę znalazł tak, gdzie ją poprzednio upuścił i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Toma jakby upewniając się, czy ten naprawdę puszcza go wolno.

-IDŹ!- Harry odwrócił się, natarł na drzwi i uciekł korytarzem. Kiedy uciekał mgliście zauważył, że w zasięgu wzroku nie było Śmierciożerców. Ale był na tyle spanikowany, a kiedy próbował się wydostać stał się roztrzęsioną masą ludzką, że nawet go to nie zdziwiło. Po prostu musiał się wydostać. W końcu odnalazł schody i zaczął zbiegać w dół aż dotarł do holu. Otworzył podwójne drzwi i natychmiast owionęło go poranne powietrze. Nie marnując czasu zbiegł po schodkach i pognał do bramy wejściowej a dalej ubitą ścieżką.

Biegł, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.


	6. Chapter 6

Wczesnym popołudniem Harry w końcu dotarł do głównej drogi prowadzącej do Nory. Pomimo, że rezydencję Voldemorta opuścił rano bez żadnych obrażeń, to droga powrotna nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i ciało Harry'ego było przeorane zadrapaniami, a ubrania podziurawione. Na początku miał zamiar wrócić do domu, jednakże doszedł do wniosku, że Nora będzie lepszą opcją. Poza tym, nie myślał w tej chwili do końca trzeźwo. Osunął się na drzwi i zapukał. Głosy po drugiej stronie drzwi ucichły i Harry usłyszał tupot nóg.

-Kto tam? - rozległ się głos pani Weasley.

-Harry - wychrypiał

-Harry! - wykrzyknęła pani Weasley po czym chłopak usłyszał jak szarpie się z klamką.

\- Molly, poczekaj. Musimy się upewnić. - dobiegł Harry'ego głos Pana Weasley'a.

-Harry?

\- Tak - odpowiedział wycieńczonym głosem przyciskając czoło do zimnej drewnianej powierzchni.

\- Co bliźniacy zrobili po twoim pierwszym roku?

Harry uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

\- Ukradli latający samochód i przywieźli mnie tutaj od Dursley'ów.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym drzwi się otworzyły. Pani Weasley spojrzała na Harry'ego i sapnęła.

\- Harry! Mój...co się stało? - wciągnęła go do środka i mocno przytuliła. Harry natychmiast poczuł obrzydzenie spowodowane tą bliskością i wyswobodził się szybko z jej objęć, wpadając na ladę za nim. Sapnął i chwycił się za żebro, którym uderzył o twardy kant. Pani Weasley załamała ręce.

\- Harry, tak mi przykro, wszystko w porządku? Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Spójrz na siebie. Powinniśmy go zabrać do Hogwartu, żeby Poppy go obejrzała - powiedziała szybko, ostatnie zdanie kierując do męża.

\- Zawiadomię Dumbledore'a. - powiedział pan Weasley po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

\- Usiądź sobie i odpocznij trochę. Musisz być wykończony!

Harry kiwnął głową i siadł ostrożnie przy pustym stole, nieświadomie obejmując się rękami.

\- Gdzie wszyscy?

\- Szukają cię, oczywiście. Wszyscy się martwili jak nie wróciłeś razem z nimi.

Harry ponownie przytaknął milcząc. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym co się wydarzyło, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie miał w tej kwestii wyboru. Jedno wiedział jednak na pewno. O TYM nie powie. Harry nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co wszyscy by sobie pomyśleli wiedząc co Voldemort mu zrobił, nie ważne czy mógł się kontrolować, czy nie.

Harry wykorzystał nieobecność pani Weasley, żeby wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną historyjkę, która w części byłaby prawdziwa, jednakże nie poruszała tematu zeszłej nocy. Kiedy dopracowywał szczegóły, pani Weasley wróciła do kuchni obwieszczając, że wszyscy na niego już czekają. Był gotowy.

Harry siedział nieruchomo, kiedy pani Pomfrey przesuwała nad nim różdżką szukając obrażeń wewnętrznych, pomimo faktu, że Harry zapewniał, że nie miało prawa takowych być. Modlił się do jakiegokolwiek Boga, który mógłby istnieć, żeby TO nie zostawiło śladów. Wyglądało na to, że jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane, gdyż badanie nic nie wykazało i pani Pomfrey zaczęła wcierać maść w skaleczenia.

W czasie kiedy się koło niego krzątała, Harry odpowiadał na pytania Dumbledore'a. -Nawet po tym jak mnie złapali, to nic mi nie zrobili. Zamknęli mnie tylko w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Prawdopodobnie po to, by mnie wystraszyć, ale ja czekałem aż tylko wrócą bym mógł się stamtąd wydostać. Nie wrócili aż do rana, kiedy to zabrali mnie do Voldemorta. W skrócie: Odzyskałem różdżkę, walczyliśmy, praktycznie zawaliłem na nich dach, żeby móc uciec z domu. Większość zadrapań jest właśnie wynikiem zawalenia się na nas dachu i mojej ucieczki przez las.

Harry odetchnął głęboko kiedy kończył mówić. Starał się nie odskoczyć, kiedy pani Pomfrey wmasowywała mu maść w skórę, ale im mocniej go dotykała, tym trudniej było mu zignorować skręt w żołądku i to kujące uczucie gdziekolwiek go dotykano nie mające nic wspólnego z aplikowanym lekiem. Po powrocie do domu będzie musiał wziąć gorący prysznic, ale nie był pewien, czy to uczucie bycia brudnym nie zostanie mu już na zawsze. Ale musiał sobie dać radę. Tak jak zawsze. Nie miał wyboru, prawda? Harry przekręcił się na łóżku szpitalnym by uniknąć penetrującego spojrzenia i czekał aż Dumbledore coś powie. Nie miał pojęcia,czy dyrektor mu uwierzył. A nawet jeśli wiedział, że kłamał, to nie zadawał więcej pytań ku uldze Harry'ego. Poza tym, nie wszystko co powiedział było kłamstwem. On po prostu...pominął niewygodne szczegóły. Nie chciał tego robić, ale po prostu nie był w stanie wyznać całej prawdy.

Już mógł sobie wyobrazić reakcję staruszka, i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

\- A więc - Dumbledore odezwał się w końcu, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. -Wiesz gdzie byłeś?- Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie, jak tylko wydostałem się z lasu, to całe miejsce zniknęło. Znalazłem się na jakimś pustkowiu i po prostu aportowałem się do Weasleyów. - Nie było to do końca przecież kłamstwem. To miejsce naprawdę nagle zniknęło, tak jakby nigdy nie istniało.

\- Interesujące - Powiedział Dumbledore z namysłem. - To wszystko?

\- Tak - Harry odpowiedział nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.

\- W porządku. Cieszę się,że nic ci się nie stało. Zostawię cie pod opieką pani Pomfrey - powiedział Dumbledore z błyskiem w oczach.

Harry jęknął. Spędzi tu tydzień! Dumbledore wyszedł a pielęgniarka w końcu uporała się się z maścią i zaleciła mu odpoczynek. Odpoczynkowi nie protestował, ale najpierw potrzebował prysznica...

Kiedy ponad godzinę później wyszedł spod prysznica, a jego skóra była czerwona od szorowania, Harry zorientował się, że miał rację co do tego uczucia, którego nie udało mu się pozbyć. Będzie musiał z nim żyć. Kiedy wyszedł zastał czekających na niego Rona i Hermionę.

\- Stary, myśleliśmy, że tam utonąłeś- zażartował Ron, jednak ulga widoczna na jego twarzy zdradziła, że faktycznie się martwił. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Myślę, że trochę wody mogę znieść.

\- Harry!- wykrzyknęła Hermiona i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

Harry natychmiast ją od siebie odepchnął i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Harry?- chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął, jednak ten nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

\- Pani Pomfrey przed chwilą mnie wyleczyła, Hermiono - powiedział, dla efektu pocierając bok.

\- Oh! Przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi. - powiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami i usiadł na łóżku.

\- A więc? Co się stało? - spytał Ron - W jednej chwili wszystko jest w porządku, a w następnej sekundzie znikasz.

\- Śmierciożercy - odpowiedział Harry beznamiętnie. Odciągnęli mnie i pojmali. Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętam, to to, że znalazłem się przed Voldemortem.

Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zatkała usta rękami.

\- Nie zranił cię, prawda? - Jakbyś ty tylko wiedziała, pomyślał Harry, ale potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie, udało mi się uciec zanim zrobiło się groźnie.- Opowiedział im tę samą historię, co Dumbledore'owi, zawierając jednak trochę więcej szczegółów.

\- Wow" stwierdził Ron z podziwem - Jesteś szczęściarzem. Ile razy stanąłeś z nim twarzą w twarz i wyszedłeś z tego cało?

\- Wydaje mi się, że dobiłem siódemki - odparł Harry z uśmieszkiem.

\- Założę się,że jego morale nie są obecnie w najlepszym stanie. - powiedział Ron. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, ale na wspomnienie wykrzywionej w złości twarzy Toma nachmurzył się. Kiedy zacząłem nazywać go Tom?

Hermiona zauważyła jego dziwny wyraz twarzy i spojrzała na niego pytająco. -Jestem po prostu zmęczony, Hermiono – dziewczyna przytaknęła i wstała. -Powinniśmy już iść. Odpoczywaj.

\- Brzmisz jak Madame Pomfrey- odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Ma rację. Wyglądasz trochę niewyraźnie.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry nieświadomie obejmując się rękami.

\- Tak, prześpij się. Zobaczymy się rano. - odparła Hermiona ciągnąc Rona za sobą w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Do zobaczenia, kumplu!- odkrzyknął Ron, po czym zniknęli.

Harry zaciągnął kotary przy łóżku i się położył, ale sen nie chciał nadejść. Nieustannie rozmyślał o tym co się stało zaledwie dwanaście godzin wcześniej. Teraz kiedy był sam, był w stanie myśleć trzeźwo, ale im więcej myślał o sposobie w jaki całował go Tom, jak to było czuć jego ciało na swoim, tym twardszy się stawał. Przytłaczająca potrzeba bycia znów dotykanym, całkowicie przyćmiła odrazę jaką czuł wcześniej. Harry zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że ta potrzeba nie mogła zostać zaspokojona przez byle kogo. To musiał być Tom. Samo to imię przesłało iskry przyjemności wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i Harry musiał nawet wbrew sobie przyznać, że podobała mu się każda minuta spędzona u Toma. Właśnie to go napawało odrazą. Fakt, że czerpał z tego przyjemność. Harry przewrócił się na bok, mężnie ignorując przyciśniętą do jego uda erekcję, starając się sprawić by opadła. Nieskutecznie.

I znów jego umysł podążył w tym kierunku. Delikatny i pełny pożądania dotyk rąk Toma na jego skórze sprawił że czuł jakby jego ciało płonęło. Harry zagrzebał głowę w poduszce, owinął się szczelnie kocem i starał się odepchnąć tę myśl. Boże, dlaczego czuję się w ten sposób? pomyślał z desperacją, mocno zaciskając powieki.

Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że 50 mil dalej, ktoś inny miał dokładnie taki sam problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Kilka tygodni po tym incydencie, Harry w końcu zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Było to zaskakująco łatwe. Udawał po prostu, że to się po prostu nigdy nie wydarzyło. Rozpamiętywał to jedynie w snach. Nie żeby Voldemort miał także jakiekolwiek trudności. Atakował z wigorem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, więc dlaczego niby on miałby się przejmować. To była jednorazowa sprawa. Ulżyli sobie i to się nigdy nie powtórzy. Harry kontynuował swoje szkolenie na aurora i wszystko było po staremu.

Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Harry zachorował na grypę, albo przynajmniej myślał, że to była grypa.

Obudził się pewnego ranka i tak go zemdliło, że zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł prosto do łazienki. Stwierdził, że pewnie siadło mu na żołądku coś, co zjadł dzień wcześniej. Zignorował to i normalnie rozpoczął dzień. Ale kilka kolejnych poranków wyglądało tak samo.

– Super, właśnie tego mi teraz było trzeba – wymamrotał do siebie wracając do sypialni znajdującej się w jego mieszkaniu, które nabył zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Poszedł do pracy, do sklepu bliźniaków, a później na szkolenie aurorskie. W połowie zajęć jednak znowu go zemdliło i ledwo zdążył dobiec do łazienki.

Ron wyjrzał zza ściany swojego boksu.

– Wszystko gra,stary?

– Taaa – odpowiedział Harry, wycierając usta i spuszczając wodę. – Myślę,że coś mnie łapie.

– Właśnie widzę. Ron spojrzał na niego zmartwiony – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

– Tak też się czuję – odpowiedział Harry. Nagleodwrócił się na pięcie by ponownie zwymiotować.

Ron skrzywił się.

– Może powinieneś wziąć sobie wolne? Mama zawsze powtarza,że odpoczynek i gorąca zupa działają cuda na żołądek.  
Harry jęknął i osunął się na toaletę. Nawet samo wspomnienie jedzenia wykręcało mu wnętrzności. Ale Ron zapewne miał rację. Może to mogło pomóc. Poszedł więc do swojego trenera i tym sposobem został zwolniony do domu.

Odpoczynek nie uspokoił jego żołądka. Nawet po tygodniu faszerowania się różnymi eliksirami, cholerstwo nie chciało przejść. Pani Weasley zaprosiła go do siebie, by się nim odpowiednio zaopiekować, ale wszystkie jej próby spaliły na panewce, mimo faktu, że nigdy wcześniej jej metody nie zawiodły. Pewnego wieczoru podczas obiadu z Weasleyami i z Hermioną miał już dość. Obiad był wyśmienity, a i on wykształcił na nowo zdolność zatrzymywania pokarmu w żołądku. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Ron podał mu pieczeń. Upuścił naczynie na podłogę i pognał do łazienki zwracając tę odrobinkę którą udało mu się zjeść.

Weasley'owie poskoczyli, kiedy Harry wybiegł. Pani Weasley wraz z Hermioną podążyły za nim, nakazując innym by zostali przy stole.

– Harry, kochaneczku, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała pani Weasley, głaszcząc go po plecach. Harry przytaknął milcząc. Co było z nim nie tak?

– Powinieneś iść do lekarza – zasugerowała Hermiona. Harry skrzywił się i wstał. Diabli wiedzą jaki skandal by wywołałby idąc tam, ale Hermiona miała rację.

Ktoś musiał go obejrzeć.

– Jeślii nie chcesz iść do świętego Munga, to może chociaż pani Pomfrey?

Harry kiwnął głową bardziej przekonany co do tego pomysłu.

– Masz rację. Pójdę jutro.

Następnego dnia znów znalazł się pod okiem pani Pomfrey. Harry i Hermiona przyszli z nim, martwiąc się o swojego przyjaciela. Harry natomiast jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejmował, w końctu to zwykła grypa żołądkowa. Jednak kiedy wspomniał o tym Hermionie, ta storpedowała ten pomysł.

– Grypa żołądkowa nie trwa przez dwa tygodnie – stwierdziła sucho.

Harry westchnął i siedział posłusznie bez ruchu, kiedy pani Pomfrey kończyła go diagnozować. W końcu cofnęła się, marszcząc brwi.

– Znalazła coś pani?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Nie znalazłam niczego co by wskazywało, że jesteś chory, to musi być coś innego. Jakie miałeś objawy?

– Głównie wymioty. Przeważnie rano, ale i w ciągu dnia się zdarzało. No i nie za bardzo mogę jeść, bo mój żołądek się buntuje.

Pani Pomfrey kiwnęła głową i ponownie skierowała na niego różdżkę.

– Spróbuję silniejszego zaklęcia

Po chwili odskoczyła od Harry'ego jak oparzona. Rzuciła na Harry'ego zaklęcie ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Harry poczuł jak gula tworzy mu się w gardle, coś było bardzo nie w porządku, o czym doskonale wiedział.

– Pani Pomfrey, co jest ze mną nie tak? – wyszeptał. Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i poruszyła ustami, jednakże nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

– Madame Pomfrey? ponagliła ją Hermiona.  
– J-ja nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale... Potter... Harry. Jesteś... jesteś w ciąży.  
W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza, nikt nie odważył się poruszyć ani nic powiedzieć. A może po prostu nie byli w stanie.  
– Jestem... – Harry szeptał przerażony, kładąc ręce na brzuchu i patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – ... w c-ciąży?

Pani Pomfrey kiwała potakująco głową, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinna się cieszyć, czy też nie. Nie znała przecież okoliczności sprawy.  
– Jak, kiedy to się stało? – spytała Hermiona. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Próbowała mimo wszystko zachować trzeźwy umysł i zdrowy osąd. Cała ona. – Harry?

Harry milczał. Był zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami. W ciąży? Jak? Jak mógł...? Wtedy do niego dotarło.  
Ta noc... Nagle uderzyło go bardzo obrazowe wspomnienie. Gorące pocałunki, to niewyobrażalne podniecenie, twarde ciało na nim, gorąco nie do wytrzymania, które rozpaliło go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w jego krótkim życiu...  
– Harry?

Hermiona lekko dotknęła jego pamienia. Harry podskoczył i się odwrócił, czego natychmiast zaczął żałować. Wyraz twarzy Hermiony podpowiedział mu, że dziewczyna już wiedziała. Starała się odsunąć od siebie tę myśl, szukać innego rozwiązania. Jednakże jak mógł zaprzeczyć? Jak, skoro dowód w nim rósł? Już wiedział, co Hermiona mu powie, zamin jeszcze ta otworzyła usta.  
– Do czegoś doszło, prawda? Tej nocy... kiedy cię porwali.

Spojrzał na jej przerażoną twarz i chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie miała racji. Tak bardzo chciał móc zaprzeczyć. Dlaczego musisz być taka mądra Założę się, że podejrzewałaś to odpoczątku, pomyślał. Odwrócił wzrok, nie mógł znieść ani jej wyrazu twarzy, ani nikogo innego. To był koniec. Więcej nie mógł już udawać. Wciąż milczał, jednak wyraz twarzy musiał go zdradzić, jako że Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zakryła usta dłońmi.

Nagle wszyscy w pomieszczeniu doszli do tego samego wniosku. Gwałt. Śmierciożerca. Harry nawet nie starał się wyprowadzić ich z błędu.  
– Co masz na myśli? Harry powiedział... – zawołał oburzony Ron, ale w tym momencie uderzyła go prawda. Kłamał.  
– Och, Harry! – wyszeptała Hermiona, a łzy spływały jej ciurkiem po policzkach. Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć Harry'ego, jednak ten się odsunął nadal nie podnosząc na nią wzroku, obejmując się zabezpieczająco.

– Ale jak może być w ciąży? – burknął Ron. – Przecież jest facetem!

– To jest wykonalne przy wykorzystaniu odpowiednich zaklęć lub eliksirów albo przy przeprowadzeniu rytuału – oznajmiła Hermiona. – Nie piłeś nic szczególnego, prawda? Ani nie rzucił nikt na ciebie zaklęcia?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Potrząsnął przecząco głową. To żadne zaklęcie ani nie eliksir. To to połączenie między nimi, o którym mówił Tom. Kiedy ostatnio był w Hogwarcie i potem w publicznej bibliotece, udało mu się trochę poczytać na ten temat. Wymuszone przyciąganie, obezwładniające pragnienie by dotykać i być dotykanym, wszystko pasowało, ale mowy o ciąży nie było. Tu pewnie wkroczyło jego cholerne szczęście. Harry zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać łzy. Merlinie... Jestem w ciąży. Z dzieckiem Toma... Dzieckiem Voldemorta.

– Harry? Pani Pomfrey mówiła powoli, łagodnie kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Był przecież w szoku. – To wciąż jest wczesne stadium, możemy... – Zawahała się nie bardzo wierząc, że to proponuje, ale zdecydowała się kontynuować. – Możemy się tego pozbyć  
Harry spojrzał na nią, a potem na swój płaski brzuch. Pozbyć się? Tak, weźcie to ze mnie wyciągnijcie! Coś w nim walczyło. Patrzył na brzuch, jakby miał on dać mu odpowiedź. Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie.

– Nie? – powtórzyła głucho Madame Pomfrey. – Jesteś pewien?

Harry przytaknął.

– Jestem pewien. To niczemu nie zawiniło. Nie zasługuje na taki los.  
– Więc zamierzasz je zatrzymać? spytał Ron, a jego brwi prawie złączyły się z linią włosów. Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak, zatrzymam.

Hermiona wstała i chwyciła go za rękę, a Ron wyczuwając powagę sytuacji usadowił się po jego drugiej stronie. Czuł się cokolwiek niezręcznie, postanowił jednak uszanować decyzję przyjaciela i zmierzyć się z nią razem z nim.  
– Zawsze będziemy przy tobie, Harry.  
Harry spojrzał na Hermionę oszołomiony.  
– N-nie zamierzacie..,  
– Jasne,że nie! – krzyknął Ron. – To nie ma znaczenia, że zostałeś... ech... – Rudzielec stracił nagle rezon i umilkł, zmieszany. Hermiona westchnęła.  
– Ronald chce powiedzieć, że zawsze będziemy przy tobie i ci pomożemy. Wiemy, że to był wypadek, c-coś wbrew twojej woli, że tego nie chciałeś. Nie znienawidziliśmy cię przez to, ani też nie obrzydzasz nas z tego powodu.  
– Jasne! Za kogo ty nas masz? Jesteśmy z tobą, nie ważne co postanowisz, stary.  
– Dokładnie – potwierdziła Hermiona, mocno ściskając rękę Harry'ego. – Ten człowiek... Ten co ci to zrobił. To jego wina. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, nie będziemy oceniać ani ciebie ani dziecka przez pryzmat tego, co się stało.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i nie mógł powstrzymać kilku łez. Czuł się jakby naprawdę wielki kamień spadł mu z serca.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Jasne. W końcu od czego są przyjaciele? odpowiedział Ron dumnie.  
– Pomożemy ci jak tylko będziemy mogli.  
– Przyda mi się każda pomoc – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
– Zaraz zbiorę wszelkie informacje, jakie mogą ci się przydać – odezwała się pani Pomfrey. Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że wciąż tam była. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego pokrzepiająco. Chłopak zobaczył, że ona również nie dbała o okoliczności stojące za całą sprawą. Opuściła pokój, by przynnieść wszelkie potrzebne materiały. Nastrój zdecydowanie poprawił się od tego, który panował w sali choćby kilka minut wcześniej.  
– Wiesz,że musisz powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona ponownie ściskając jego dłoń. Uśmiech Harry'ego przygasł. Spojrzał na brzuch, a potem przeniósł wzrok na własne stopy.  
– Taaa, wiem. Ale... Nie chcę mu mówić  
– Wiem, Harry, ale on musi wiedzieć.  
Naprawdę? Naprawdę musi? Harry westchnął.  
– Powiem mu.  
– Pójdziemy z tobą – dodał z zapałem Ron, a Hermiona szybko pokiwała głową.

Harry dotknął swojego brzucha, gdzie rosło w nim nowe życie. Nie miało znaczenia kto był ojcem, miał zamiar wychować to dziecko tak by stało się dobrym człowiekiem. Przyjaciele mu w tym pomogą. Pieprz się, Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

Następnego dnia Harry zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i poszedł spotkać się z Dumbledorem, z Ronem i Hermioną u boku. Nie spał przez całą noc rozmyślając o przebiegu dzisiejszej rozmowy. Oczywiście nie zamierzał wyjawić całej prawdy, ale coś powiedzieć musiał. Dziecko w końcu nie pojawiło się znikąd. Dziecko. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie, aż do momentu kiedy ciąża zacznie być widoczna, co miał nadzieję, nie nastąpi zbyt szybko. Ale taka była prawda i musiał ten fakt zaakceptować, czy mu się to podobało, czy też nie. Aportowali się przed bramami Hogwartu i rozpoczęli wędrówkę do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej ogarniał go niepokój i ręka Hermiony na jego ramieniu zdawała się nie pomagać. Jeśli już, to powodowała jeszcze większe mdłości. Samo to, co musiał powiedzieć było niepokojące, a co dopiero reakcja dyrektora. Będzie zniesmaczony? Zły? Smutny? Harry nie miał pojęcia co zrobi jeśli dyrektor odeśle go z kwitkiem... -

Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona delikatnie. Harry, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, potrząsnął głową.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - zapewniła go dziewczyna.

\- Gotowy? - spytał Ron.

\- Dotarliśmy. - Harry rozejrzał się i zauważył, że faktycznie znajdowali się pod gabinetem Dumbledore'a. Jak dla gust Harry'ego, to dotarli tu trochę za szybko. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy! Ale co musiało zostać zrobione, bez sensu było odkładać. Wziął głęboki oddech i łamiącym się głosem podał hasło.

\- Miętowe Ropuchy. - Harry zapukał do drzwi i wszedł kiedy tylko usłyszał zaproszenie.

\- Ah, Harry, mój drogi chłopcze. Czemuż zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? - spytał Dumbledore z uśmiechem i wesołym błyskiem w oku, co wyraźnie kontrastowało z obecnym samopoczuciem Harry'ego.

\- Um...muszę...muszę coś panu powiedzieć - udało mu się wydusić.

\- Oczywiście. - powiedział nagle całkiem poważny dyrektor. Zupełnie jakby już wszystko wiedział.

\- Usiądź proszę. - myśli Harry'emu szumiały w głowie kiedy siadał naprzeciwko biurka Dumbledore'a z Ronem i Hermioną u boku. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie to zrobić, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał.

\- J-ja nie byłem do końca z panem szczery, kiedy opowiadałem panu o tym co się stało po tym jak zostałem porwany - zaczął Harry. Dumbledore uniósł się lekko w fotelu i pochylił.

\- Oh? - nie chciałem tego zatajać, ale przypuszczam, że byłem po prostu wystraszony - powiedział patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie w twarz starszemu mężczyźnie.

\- To jednak nie wszystko, co jest istotne - wypluł Harry na jednym oddechu. - To jednak nic ważnego...- Hermiona zacisnęła uścisk na jego ramieniu i Harry dodał - to znaczy, to jest istotne, ale...ale...nie...- skończył głucho.

\- Rozumiem, więc, nie szkodzi. Mówisz mi teraz, czyż nie? Nic się nie stało. Więc, co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

-To znaczy wcześniej nie kłamałem, ani nic. Ja po prostu...

\- Ostrożnie pominąłeś pewne fragmenty? - dopowiedział życzliwie Dumbledore.

Harry kiwnął głową wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Taaaak - To było trudniejsze niż sobie wyobrażał. Fakt, że teram kłamał w żywe oczy, też nie pomagał.

\- Kiedy byłem w tym pokoju, przyszedł też ktoś jeszcze, nikt więcej. Tylko on. M-myślę,że mógł dać mi jakieś jedzenie, albo coś. Próbowałem uciec, ale niewiele mogłem zrobić bez różdżki. Ale tak czy siak próbowałem. Próbowałem, ale nie mogłem użyć magii. Przyszpilił mnie do podłogi...- tutaj Harry przerwał zaciskając dłonie w pięści i powstrzymał łzy, które niechybnie chciały spłynąć mu po policzkach.

\- Próbowałem walczyć - wyjąkał Harry przypominając sobie jak się czuł będąc tak przyszpilonym, bycie więźniem we własnym ciele, pragnąc tego a jednocześnie nie mogąc znieść.

-Próbowałem... nie mogłem... - Hermiona nakryła jego dłoń swoją i ścisnęła ją dodając mu odwagi. -Zgwałcił mnie - wykrztusił w końcu.

Po jego ostatnich słowach, w pokoju zapadła ogłuszająca cisza. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem, było dzwonienie w jego uszach, które z każdą chwilą nabierało na sile. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a i wcale nie spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Dyrektor wyglądał nagle na swoje lata; jego oczy były przepełnione smutkiem i współczuciem. Harry odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał, po czym powtórzył głośniej by zagłuszyć dzwonienie w uszach - Przepraszam.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze... - zaczął Dumbledore, ale Hermiona ścisnęła ponownie dłoń Harry'ego, przypominając mu po co właściwie się tu znaleźli.

\- To nie wszystko- powiedział Harry przerywając dyrektorowi, - jestem w ciąży. - Znów ta cisza.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - powiedział Harry, łzy spływały mu po policzkach. -Próbowałem z nim walczyć, naprawdę próbowałem

\- Wiem Harry, wiem - odpowiedział w końcu Dumbledore. Wstał, okrążył biurko i stanął przed Harrym.

\- Wcale cię nie winię, Harry.

\- Nie? - spytał Harry podnosząc wzrok.

\- Nie, Harry, wiem, że robiłeś wszystko co w twojej mocy... wiem także, że dręczyło cię to cały ten czas - na to Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową.

\- Myślałeś już co z tym co zrobisz?

\- Zatrzymam je - odparł Harry delikatnie.

\- Tak tez przypuszczałem - uśmiechnął się Dumbledore i poklepał go lekko po głowie, po czym podszedł do okna.

\- To jednak rodzi pewien problem.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? - spytał Ron.

\- Voldemort" padła odpowiedź i Harry się skrzywił.

\- A co on ma z tym wspólnego? - dociekał Ron.

\- Będzie szukał Harry'ego, prawda? - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak, panno Granger, obawiam się, że tak - odpowiedział Dumbledore i ponownie odwrócił się do nich przodem.

\- Mając coś tak cennego jak dziecko, obawiam się, że będzie chciał to wykorzystać przeciwko tobie, Harry.

Harry złapał się za brzuch i spojrzał na dyrektora.

\- Ale ono niczemu nie zawiniło ono...ono...

\- To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Jest ważne dla ciebie, częścią ciebie.

O tym nie pomyślał, ale... pozostawał fakt, że Tom- nie, Voldemort był ojcem dziecka. Co w takim wypadku? Harry nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- On nie może się dowiedzieć- wyszeptał Harry

\- Dokładnie - potwierdził Dumbledore, sprawiając,że Harry pochłonięty własnymi myślami, podskoczył. - -

\- Musimy się przygotować - z tymi słowami wrócił do biurka.

\- Na to co będzie po narodzeniu się dziecka.

\- A co zrobimy kiedy ciąża zacznie być widoczna? - zapytała Hermiona

\- To będzie raczej nie do ukrycia, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest facetem.

\- I to w dodatku Harrym Potterem- dodał Ron.

\- W rzeczy samej. Oboje macie rację.

\- Co więc mam zrobić? - spytał Harry

\- Musimy cię gdzieś odesłać - odparł Dumbledore w zamyśleniu - ukryć cię.

\- A-ale co z moim szkoleniem?

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjechać.

\- Obawiam się, że biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, będziesz musiał. Tak jak panna Granger zauważyła, ludzie się natychmiast zorientują jak tylko ciąża zacznie być widoczna. Poza tym, to dla dziecka nie byłoby bezpieczne, gdybyś nadal miał tyle ruchu. Męskie ciąże są o wiele bardziej delikatne i ryzykowne, niż te u kobiet"

\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry.

Pomysł ukrycia się gdzieś, podczas gdy inni mieli walczyć nie przypadł mu do gustu; rezygnacja z marzeń. Ale teraz musiał myśleć też o swoim dziecku.

\- Ale co ja im powiem? Nie mogę tak po prostu zniknąć bez wyjaśnienia.

Zapadła cisza, kiedy próbowali wymyślić coś odpowiedniego. Po kilku minutach odezwał się Ron

\- A może powiemy,że Harry został wysłany na jakieś specjalistyczne szkolenie. To znaczy, wszyscy wiedzą,że jest Wybrańcem, więc to by miało sens.

Kiedy nikt nic nie odpowiedział, Ron się zarumienił i spuścił głowę. - To tylko taka sugestia.

\- Nie, panie Weasley, to wspaniały pomysł. - odpowiedział Dumbledore.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, to by było całkowicie wiarygodne. - powiedziała Hermiona patrząc z uznaniem na dumnego z siebie Rona. Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na dyrektora.

\- Mam ukryć się już teraz?

\- Hm, nie na razie nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedział Dumbledore po chwili namysłu.

\- Dopóki nie zacznie to być widoczne, nie będzie takiej konieczności. Będziesz miał trochę czasu na przygotowanie się.

\- W porządku - powiedział Harry kiwając głową. - Dokąd mam się udać?

\- Jeszcze to wszystko ustalę, mój chłopcze, nie martw się - odpowiedział Dumbledore z miłym uśmiechem.

\- A co będzie potem? Jak już dziecko się urodzi, profesorze? - zapytała Hermiona

\- Harry nie może się ukrywać w nieskończoność. Zauważą to.

\- W rzeczy samej. Przypuszczam jednak, że zobaczenie Harry'ego od czasu do czasu w jakimś publicznym miejscu powinno załatwić sprawę, ale jeszcze pomyślimy co i jak.

\- Więc... wyjeżdżam na specjalne szkolenie by pokonać Voldemorta - powiedział Harry.

\- Właśnie taki jest plan.

-Dobrze, to myślę mogę zrobić. - Mam nadzieję...


End file.
